Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{9}{13}-8\dfrac{5}{13} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{9}{13}} - {8} - {\dfrac{5}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} - {8} + {\dfrac{9}{13}} - {\dfrac{5}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{9}{13}} - {\dfrac{5}{13}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{4}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{4}{13}$